Devil's Temptation (One-shot)
by Sakaijimaru
Summary: Parrish has been tailing Peter for some time and things go a different way when Peter has a catch of tge Deputy's scent.


Hell wasn't far from Peter's life. In fact, this life was practically hell. He'd lost everything, his powers, his life, his wealth and his family. Any surviving Hale practically hated his life. But he didn't care, a solitary life was all he needed. This world was one whole test on survival and he would be the last one standing.

Peter was driving his way to downtown Beacon Hills when his senses told him he was being followed. He didn't know who it was, but he knew they were there. He quickly changes his course and heads towards the reserve.

Darkness and night was quickly approaching and Peter stops at the edge of the thickest part of the reserve. The trees were massive, their leaves beginning to show the effects of autumn but was unseen in the darkness of the night. His follower was close by and had left his car as well. Peter waits, hidden behind a tree to an opening in a little grove that was lit with the full moon's light.

He could hear the crunch of leaves, twigs and branches as his follower inches closer and closer. The follower stop, his steps become quieter, Peter sees his follower's fingers in his view as the follower slowly inches forward to the grove. The silhouette of the person following him comes full view and Peter lunges forward.

He aims for the person's waist and tackles them down. He turns the person over, making them face the ground, he takes hold of the person's arms and locks them behind their back. He wonder who the person is and holds them up towards the shining moon. It was Deputy Jordan Parrish.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Peter said with glee, "What would a pretty face like you be doing here?"

Parrish doesn't reply and merely stares back at Peter, his face full of anger, anger that triggers the transformation in his eyes as they turn from their natural color to a bright orange hue.

Peter was taken aback at the apparent sign of the supernatural within Parrish. He turns his wolf eyes on to see if he could recognize what Parrish is...to no avail. The Hale had not seen anything like Parrish before and the possibility of a future threat was high. But that future was far away in his mind. There was no possible way this Parrish would know anything and he surmised that Parrish didn't even know what he was. But everything pointed out that Parrish was an anomaly.

"Quite the exotic thing you are" Peter said. He lifts Parrish up and ties him to a tree using his belt and jacket, Parrish's arms bound behind him to the base of the tree. He forces Parrish to face him, light blue eyes on orange fiery eyes.

"So, Deputy, what are you doing following me?"

"Nothing" Parrish spat out.

"Oh, come on now, you have to lie better than that"

"You sick bastard, let me go!"

"Tsk tsk, Deputy. Well either way your a deadman Deputy. Here, have this as your last bliss memory. Of me" Peter smiles, grabs Parrish's shirt and forcibly kisses Parrish. It was violent and hectic. Parrish couldn't fight back, he could feel Peter's tongue forcing its way inside his mouth. He tries hold back the inevitable but Peter makes his way, his tongue dancing with Parrish's own.

He suddenly lets go and smiles at Parrish, Peter holds Parrish's face, forcing Parrish to look at him with his left hand while he caresses Parrish's smooth face with the back of his right hand. He stands up, domineering over Parrish's tied up body.

"Such a pretty face turned to waste" Peter said in a mocking, patronizing voice. He rummages through his pockets until it seemed he found what he wanted. Whatever item he found in his pocket was clenched tight within his right fist. Peter looks around and grabs some dead forest matter and piles them around Parrish, burying half of Parrish's body in debris.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Parrish shouts, his nerves going almost to panic as he was realizing what Peter was planning. Peter was planning on setting fire to Parrish in the night. It was both a good and bad thing, one Parrish knew he would survive, his partner had tried to burn him alive as well but whatever the hell he was, he was apparently immune to the effects of fire.

Parrish continues on with his pretense and screams for help while showing fear at the whatever object was in Peter's right fist.

"Oh, shut up. No one is going to hear you, hell, I could have done more to you than a kiss, with enough time, you would beg for more. But alas, time is of the essence and power calls" Peter then crouches down to Parrish's eye level and shows him the shiny metallic lighter in his hands and lights it off. He then throws it at the debris on top of Parrish and walks away smugly. Parrish's screams give life to Peter, relishing on the idea of pain and suffering. But the Deputy was definitely a pretty face, Peter thought, his lips were strong and masculine. Ge could even hint at the physical level of Parrish's body when he grabbed his shirt. Oh well though.

Parrish could see the light of Peter's car turn on and slowly disappear into the night. The fire had already reached his face with no result, it merely felt like warm dense air war pouring on his body like water, like rain. His clothes had already burnt off, he was stark naked as the fire caressed his body. A couple seconds later, the belt and jacket that bound him him to the tree also burnt down. Ashes and soot clung to his body like second skin, he gets up and uses whatever he could to kill the fire and any remaining embers.

"Peter Hale, revenge will be mine"

He goes towards his car and rummages the trunk for any clothes, he finds his running clothes, a pair of shorts and a tight tank top. Quickly changing, he goes towards his place and grabs a few things, some chains and ropes he used for strength training and some wolfsbane he got from Scott. He looks around further until he has the tranquilizers from Deaton. Perfect. He puts them on a bag and throws them in his car's trunk.

Revenge circulated in his head but he also wanted fun, and he would have it one way or another. He couldn't say Peter would have fun but he sure as hell would. He drives towards Peter's place, he grabs the bag and heads towards Peter's building and room number.

It was already four in the morning and guaranteed him that Peter would be asleep. After a few minutes, Peter's door lay before him. It was nothing special, nothing that spoke of the sadistic man that lay behind it. Courage rising, Parrish begins to pick the lock, a skill he learned in the army.

Getting in, Parrish opens the door slowly and lightly while checking the perimeter. Deducing that it was safe, he enters, the chains in the bag slightly clicking. He looks around the living room and notices that few decorations were present to show the resident's personality. He heads towards what he assumed to be Peter's room and his assumption was right.

Peter lay in his king sized bed, comfortably and nonchalantly as if the murder he -would've- committed were nothing. His body was relaxedly spread, limbs sticking out from the blanket that gave hint to what Peter wore...nothing.

Going to an outstretched arm, Parrish takes out the tranquilizer from his bag and injects in. Parrish wasn't fond of this, but the fact Peter had tried to murder him...and kissed him, required more than a beating that his partner got. Peter requires...class.

The sleeping Peter feels the sensation of the needle piercing his skin but was unable to fight his assailant off. He opens his eyes enough but is shocked at the figure in front if him. Parrish should be dead, he thinks to himself, I killed him, I burned him alive. The tranquilizer's effect goes on to throttle as Peter's vision blurs with sleep. His last sight, Parrish's face over him.

...

Peter awoke with his senses in shambles. He felt like his body hadn't moved in weeks, it was stiff, his head a bit groggy, he tries and touch his head but something stopped him. He shakes his right arm and hears the jingle of chains. He looks at his right arm and sees in horror that it was bound with a chain and rope to the corner of his bed. Panic rises and he looks to his other arm and his legs. It was the same situation. He notices that he was naked, he was bound to his own bed naked with only a towel that covered there.

He shakes and screams, trying to break out to no avail. His muscles tenses, his whole body tightening. He looks around but there was nothing. Using his enhanced hearing, he could hear his shower running.

Shit, he thought, I need to fucking remember what happened. He rummages his brain and his memory. There was nothing much to remember, it was a pretty mundane day. He thinks further for a few second and remembers that he was being followed...by Parrish. The memory of the day began to stir, the forest and how he kissed Parrish, his lips were sweet and minty, the thought making him hard under the towel. He remembers sadly setting fire to Parrish, there was no point keeping a dangerous anomaly. The rest of that was the same old routine he had, then he went to his apartment and went to sleep. But that wasn't all. He remembers Parrish's soot and ash covered face looming over him. Parrish looked like vengeance that rose from his fiery grave. He remembers it all and he screams, trying even further to get out as he hears the showers stopping. After a minute Parrish comes into his room, his muscled chest bare with tiny droplets of water dripping from his hair and a towel that wrapped around his waist.

"What in the hell!? I killed you!?" Peter shouted.

"Yeah, I know, but whatever I am, I'm immune to the effects of fire" Parrish replied casually. He walks over to Peter's drawers, needing clothes as the ones he came in with were ash covered on the inside. He opens a few before he finds the shirts, they were a bit big but whatever. He shuffles through and realizes something...they were all V-necks. Pants weren't far from the shirts and he puts on a pair, going commando. Wearing Peter's underwear would be a bit too far.

All the while Peter watches as Parrish rummages through his clothes and putting them on. It was strangely arousing to him, the towel was slowly tenting, especially when he saw Parrish take off the towel to get changed. Parrish's muscular body was exposed, smooth and perfect like porcelain skin.

Parrish walks back to Peter in a gait full of confidence and intent. A perfect combination of sexiness and sophistication. The sight calmed Peter down, it aroused him, made him want the man in front of him. He turns on his most charming smile, a smile that spoke plenty of promises and dark desire. This Parrish had outwitted him, he may have taken two steps forward but Parrish had taken a leap. And that was one quality Peter admired...for a time.

As Parrish walks closer to Peter, he notices that Peter was now smiling, as if nothing had happened, as if this was one mere game. And I supposed it was, Parrish thought, or well, you never know what was in Peter's head. He gets closer and his eyes linger over Peter's bare body, his gaze pausing a fraction of a second too long on Peter's tenting crotch.

"Excited are we?" Parrish inclines towards Peter's tenting junk.

"Oh you have no idea" Peter replies, his gaze scanning every inch of Parrish's body. His arousal was to the point that his hard member was almost at a level of pain, driven by Parrish's proximity and Parrish wearing his clothes. Commando.

Parrish was baffled at Peter. He wanted revenge for Peter's attempted murder of him but Peter was like a temptation you would only have once in a lifetime and should you reject the chance, you would always ask: What if? And Parrish was not gonna be the one to ask what if. He would take the devil's temptation.

Making up his mind, he goes and looks around until he finds something...a bandana. Grabbing it from Peter's room, he goes and ties it around Peter's eyes, using it as a blindfold.

Peter was curious on what this young man was doing but he didn't care, he smiles his ever charming smile as Parrish puts on the blindfold.

"Quite the taste there" he remarks.

Once Parrish finishes tying the blindfold up, he goes and checks that Peter can't see. Satisfied that Peter can't see, he straddles on Peter's hard, muscular stomach. He leans forward, one hand on Peter's chest, the other on his shoulder. He could feel the heat radiate from Peter's body, the sexual energy unmistakable.

Parrish goes up to Peter's ear, seductively whispering, "If you'd like to play with me, you'd better be sure you know the game"

The End

**This story also went to balls lol, I didn't know how to end it...and I just wanted to use Ahri's line from League of Legends :3 (Ahri 3)


End file.
